Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the detection, logging and charting of atomic radiation of the earth, on or near its surface over a specific period of time that has been established as of the minimum order of time constants to permit the accurate and continuous dependable mapping of its subsurface structural features, and/or subsurface structure contour characteristic alterations brought about as the result of thermalization, or blocking of the neutron, particularly due to hydrocarbon and/or brine concentrations in porous media of the earth sediments beneath the land surface.
The instant invention refers to the detecting, logging and charting of both the beta and gamma rays emitted from the earth basement complex, and the radioactive elements incorporated in all earth sedimentary deposits from the earth complex up to the earth surface.
The primary object of this invention is to provide the method and the means of using the earth radiation from the earth basement complex and radiation of the radioactive elements in earth sedimentary formation members to bring into being a geological survey method in the search for oil and gas, by proven values of the blocking and thermalizing effects of the hydrogen atom upon the neutron, and the receiving and logging of all beta and gamma rays and radon gas attendant to such neutron activities.